warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lesser Orders Sororitas
Lesser orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas have proliferated since the establishment of the Adepta during the Thorian Reformation reflecting the holy zeal and passion of the Emperor's female subjects. Some of the smaller, less known orders are listed below. See also: *Chaos warbands of no renown *Ork Tribes of no renown Order of the Bleeding Heart The Order of the Bleeding Heart is a widespread Order Militant. It was formed from Sisters and auxillaries of the Order of the Wounded Heart who seceded from the Order after the Stephanian reforms. History The Founding Sisters of the Bleeding Heart held that the Reforms promulgated by St. Stephana and her supporters betrayed the intentions of the Foundresses to which they have remained true. Livery White armor trimmed with red under a red surplice and breastplate with a red visor and insignia. Current Status They have a priory on Praetexta and convents on the shrine worlds of Regia and Invictus providing shrine guards and preaching to the faithful as did the original Wounded Heart Sisters. Order of Chirosius Martyr This Order Militant, native to Gathalamor, is dedicated to the memory of the Great Confessor and Martyr Dolan Chiriosius. History The passion and martyrdom of St. Dolan Chirosius is too well know to need repetition here. A preceptory named in his honor was established on Gathalamor by the Adepta Sororitas towards the end of M 36. the Abbess Sanctorum rightly regarding the saint as a patron fit to strengthen the arms of her sisters. Several centuries after its founding the Canoness Preceptress of St. Dolan's petitioned that she and her Sisters be recognized as an Order which petition was graciously accepted by the Abbess Sanctorum. The livery of the Sisterhood is red, black and white - the colors of martyrdom. Their crest is the lighted candle of remembrance and their motto is a recension of words taken from a sermon of the Saint, given during his long travail; 'I ask not for Blood but for Souls'. Livery Blood red armor, red and black breastplate and black gauntlets, white surplice and visor with white insignia. Current Status Their mother house, the Priory Of Chriosius Martyr, is built over the bloody footprint impressed by St. Dolan on a paving stone as he walked his road to Martyrdom. The Order has preceptories and comanderies established on dozens of planets in the southern quadrants of the Segmentum Solar. Order of the Fires of Redemption This Necromundan based Order Militant was founded c. 850.M39 in honor of the Redemptionist Saint Dondana Cawdor. History There is very little accurate historical documentation for St. Dondana (fl. 750.M39) but her legendarium claims she was a high ranking member of the Ganger House from which she took her name. It goes on to say that unlike many Redemptionist preachers St. Dondana was an ordained member of the Ministorum who backed her crusade against the mutants and heretics who had all but taken over Hive Decade, today one of the most fervent and faithful hives on the planet and the location of the Sisterhood's mother-house. The Order that honors her name was founded some five or six hundred years after her death by Deaconess Simone Zealota and her acolytes. The livery of the Order is orange and black, their crest a burning Heretic and their motto 'Feed the Fire!'. Livery Black armor with fire orange greaves, breastplate and helmet, white surplice and visor steel edging on pauldron and greaves. Orange aquila, white and black lilies. Current Status Commanderies and missions of the Fires of Redemption can be found throughout the warzones of Segmentum Solar. Like their patroness the Sisters are tainted by the extremist Redemptionist doctrine making them a dangerously two edged weapon. Order of Imperator Salvus This Order Militant was founded by a group of Catachan Sororitas from several Orders on their homeworld which they named a testing place of the Faithful. The Order is small but extremely active and battle missions of Salvus Sisters can be found in the many warzone of the Segmentum Ultima. History The Ordo Imperator Salvus began as a training preceptory of the Convent Prioris established some time in the 37th Millenium. For over a thousand years the Preceptory of St. Euphrati supplied highly trained fighters to the various Orders of the Adepta Sororitas all the while building their own traditions and espirit de corps. In 866.M38 this process reached it's logical conclusion when seven of the Sister Instructors requested permission to form a new Order with St. Euphrati's as their mother house. That permission was granted and the new sisterhood adopted the sickly greens of their jungle homeworld as their livery and 'The Emperor Saves!' as both their motto and battle cry. Livery Dull khaki armor under a green surplice with khaki and yellow-green breastplate, yellow green pauldrons with khaki insignia and a green helmet with khaki visor. Green lily on the right knee. Current Status Austerity, self-denial and hard physical labor are the foundation stones of Salvus discipline and Catachan is the ideal planet for exercising all three virtues. Much of the sisters' training involves clearing and building new settlements, a formidable military task. St. Euphrati's itself consists of a collection of stark plascrete blockhouses ringed by formidable defenses. It is presently the oldest occupied settlement on the planet and only the seventeenth preceptory of that name, a tribute to the sisters' military skills and determination. St. Euphrati's is the Order's only permanent house but they support battle missions all over the segmentum. Their experience in fighting the weaponized lifeforms of Catachan has made them especially effective Tyranid fighters on the battlefields of the Eastern Fringe. Order of the Night Lily This Order Militant originated on the paradise world of Farfallen, a stop on the Trail of St. Evisser, and is dedicated to furthering the Saint's work of spreading the Imperial faith by preaching and conquest. History The Order was founded in 551.M40 by the Blessed Violet Moutan. She was a Sister Palatine of the Order of the Sacred Rose with an excellent military record but she had suffered bitterly for many years from a spiritual aridity that had brought her close to questioning the power and mercy of the Emperor. In desperation she undertook a pilgrimage following St. Evisser's trail and her Faith was restored. Rejoicing she dedicated herself and her Order to the Saint. Canoness Moutan named her new Order for the delicate night blooming Farfallen Lily which she adopted as a crest and the flower's delicate violets and blues as livery. The motto of the Order of the Night Lily is 'Believe!'. Livery Light purple armor, dark blue surplice, golden visor and pauldrons emblazoned with a purple lily and and aquila , a gold lily on the right knee. Current Status Sisters of the Night Lily work closely with agents of the Missionarus Galaxia in spreading the word of the Emperor by fire and sword. They have been subtly encouraged by the Ecclesiarchy to transfer their devotion from the questionable St. Evisser to more orthodox patrons such as St. Sabbat or St. Eugenios the Incandescent but St. Evisser's on Farfallen remains mother house of the Order and the Sisters still celebrate the feasts connected with the saint with particular ardor. Order of the Pillar of Bone This Order Militant is based on Holy Terra. The Foundress, St. Ekaterine, was inspired by the Pillar of Bone, the incredibly ancient monument reared to the heroism of the Imperial Fists in the Defense of Terra, to found an Order of Sisters Militant specializing in the design and building of fortifications and the defense - or breaking - of same. History St. Ekaterine Skavis was a novice in training at the Convent Sanctorum on Holy Terra. The young sisters were taken on pilgrimage to the Pillar of Bone and Sister Ekaterine was inspired by the sight to devote herself to the art of millitary engineering. Some decades later she collected around herself a company of like minded sisters and formed the Order of the Pillar of Bone. The mother house of the order is the Priory of the Pillar on Holy Terra. The livery is Bone and Grey, the crest an image of the Pillar and their motto: 'In Defensorum'. Livery Steel grey armor trimmed with gold including a gold visor. Bone colored suprlice, golden lilies and white aquila. Current Status The skills of the Order are in much request and they can be found laboring on the defenses of warzones all over the Imperium. Order of the Shrine Maiden Since the foundation of the first monasteries on Augustine, the Order of the Shrine Maiden was there to defend them. For a thousand years this Order stood vigil over the Shrine World, making sure that the hands of evil and corruption do not besmirch its hollowed grounds. History The Order was founded at around 998.M40, two years after the dreadful Mordant Crusade had ended. Seeing as how it was upon the surface of the planet Augustine that the Chaotic incursion had ended, and in a single decisive stroke at that, the Ecclesiarchy proclaimed that its soil was sacred and gave way to miracles. This is why the Order of the Shrine Maiden was established, to ensure that Augustine's miracles don't waver. Augustine's influence spread to neighboring worlds and pilgrims began flocking to its doorstep, which is why the Order separates a number of its Battle Sisters to not only safeguard the traveling commoners but also to root out any potential taint that may try to slither past Augustine's defenses. In the past thousand years the Order fought in a grand multitude of battles, fending off renegades and pirates who preyed on Augustine's tithes, purging unlawful cults and sects in nearby Imperial worlds and even keeping a tide of Daemons at bay during the battle of Patricius at 840.M41, while the Crimson Dragoons surgically removed the head of the horde, a Nurgle-spawn Daemon Prince. But the Order's greatest battle took place on the venerated surface of Augustine itself when Chaos Space Marines attacked, launching a fully fledged siege in 931.M41 that lasted for thirteen years. Although the combined forces of the Order and the Crimson Dragoons who defended Augustine were able to force the Traitor Astrates to withdraw in 936.M41, the threat had not ended. The taint of Chaos lingered, allowing Renegade Guardsmen, Cultists and even Daemons to continue raiding less-defended corners of the planet and its immediate surroundings. It took five long decades before Augustine started showing signs of recovery. Current Status Despite their losses and the continuous stress being exerted over their domains, the Order of the Shrine Maiden persevered and prevailed, casting back any and all threats that would dare endanger their Shrine World. The Shrine Maidens do not falter and they do not relent, for their vigil is unending. Category:Adepta Sororitas